Triethylenediamine (TEDA), also known as 1,4-diazabicyclo(2.2.2) octane, is well known in the commercial market as a catalyst or cocatalyst in the production of polyurethane plastics, elastomers and foams. A number of methods are known in the art for preparing and isolating this compound as a product of commercially acceptable purity.
The production of TEDA may employ as a starting material an alkylene polyamine, mono- or bis-hydroxyethyl piperazine, N-aminoethyl piperazine, or alkanolamines alone or in mixture with ethylenediamine.
Typically, the TEDA is isolated from the reaction mixture as a white crystalline hygroscopic product containing a small amount of by-product amine compounds. The TEDA product is generally placed on the market for commercial users in drums of about 25 kg capacity.
With improved purification the synthesized TEDA product is recovered having less than about 500 ppm by-product organic amine impurities. It was found, however, that the purified commercial powdery crystalline TEDA product of this desired low content of organic amine impurities, when stored in commercial size drums for even short periods, particularly in a moderately warm environment, tended to develop a caking, or blocking, problem. This bulk aggregation of the powdery crystals is believed the result of two factors, namely (a) sublimation and recrystallization of the TEDA molecules forming a bridge between adjacent particles and (b) hygroscopicity which also results in agglomeration of adjacent particles. Thus the stored powdery product becomes very difficult to remove from the drum by pouring or scooping.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 82-203039 of Toya Soda Kogyo Co., Ltd. discloses non-solidifying triethylenediamine compositions comprising 0.01-2 parts by weight silica per 100 parts by weight triethylenediamine crystals. The bulk density of the silica should be less than 200 g/l. The insolubility of colloidal silica can cause problems with the use of such treated TEDA in aqueous and non-aqueous catalyst solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,079 discloses a scoopable triethylenediamine containing a minor amount of an additive in liquid form which is a polyethylene glycol, a glycol ester, a glycol ether or an amino alcohol. Carbowax 400 polyethylene glycol was the preferred additive.